


She Wouldn't be Gone

by crazywolf828



Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Is much of this unrealistic?, Oh this is going to be sad, Yes it Is, Yikes, my first angst sooo, someone dies my dudes so be warned, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: They had gotten into another fight, though this one was nastier than usual it involved things being thrown, doors being slammed and a very pissed Nico taking off in the car Maki had bought her. The red head could only huff before flopping onto the couch, allowing how idiotic she had been to settle in.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	She Wouldn't be Gone

They had gotten into another fight, though this one was nastier than usual it involved things being thrown, doors being slammed and a very pissed Nico taking off in the car Maki had bought her. The red head could only huff before flopping onto the couch, allowing how idiotic she had been to settle in.

Nico had been so excited when she came home, babbling on about how she had won these all expense paid tickets to see some really famous idols in Tokyo and wanted Maki to go with her. The younger girl had instantaneously turned her down, spewing out some excuse about how busy the hospital would be on that exact date. The red head knew she could have gotten someone to cover her for the three days that they would have been gone, but it sounded pretty horrible and she would have rathered not go anyway. This pissed Nico off. They hardly got to spend time together as it was and this would have been a great way to catch up.

Maki groaned putting her head in her hands, she was so dumb. She should have just agreed to the stupid trip. Glancing at the clock she noted it was only seven, if she knew Nico well enough, which she did, she’d walk through that door by ten, after cooling down at Nozomi’s. She flipped on the tv, deciding to pass the time until the smaller girl got home so she could suck up her pride and apologize.

She jolted awake, quickly looking at the clock, eleven, when had she fallen asleep? And was the older girl back yet? She shifted off the couch, bare feet tapping against the cold tile as she went to their bedroom. She peeked in, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. But she was faced with an empty bed, sheets still a mess from when they had woken up.

Now she was worried. She hurried back to the living room, grabbing her phone to check for any messages that would have indicated Nico staying with the purple haired girl. She was met with no notifications. She took a breath to calm herself down. It would be okay, just give her a call. She typed in Nico’s number, waiting for the ringing to end, but was only met with the beep of her voicemail. She tried again, and again, all met with the same fate. She cursed under her breath.

Her next step was to try calling the shorter girls’ best friend, she could only hope she wasn’t sleeping yet. Perfect fingers tipped with neatly trimmed nails quickly tapped in the numbers. She let out a breath of relief hearing the ringing stop.

“Maki-chan?” She heard the purple haired girl ask sleepily, Maki could only wince, so she had woken her up.

“Nozomi… Is Nico-chan with you?” The younger girl asked, holding her breath, hoping the answer would be yes.

“Nicochii?” Maki could hear blankets shuffling and a grumble, presumably Eli’s. “She’s not here why?”

Maki let out a shaky breath, for some reason she felt like crying. “We got into a fight…” Maki said, trying to keep herself together, “She hasn’t come home yet and I can’t get a hold of her.”

Nozomi was silent for a moment before offering, “Have you tried Rin-chan? Or even Umi-chan? If she really didn’t want to get found by you she would go to one of their houses.” She attempted to help.

“Yeah… I’ll ask them. Thanks Nozomi.” Maki hung up after that, not wanting to waste any time.

Rin was first on her list, she received nothing but a dial tone from her as well, she was starting to hate that noise more and more. “Fuck.” She muttered realizing she hadn’t gotten Umi’s new number, luckily though, she did know where she lived. She grabbed her jacket and slipped on the bunny slippers Nico had insisted she get, before running out the door to her car. She wasn’t even sure she had shut the door.

The loud sound of the cars rumbling engine was the only thing heard in the otherwise quiet town as she sped down the road, ignoring all traffic signs, she could hardly even see them anyway. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the road in front of the small house, banging on the door furiously, almost hitting the girl who opened it.

“Maki-chan?!” The voice wasn’t Umi’s but instead the other inhabitant of the home, Kotori.

“Is Nico-chan here?” Maki asked, a pleading voice.

“Maki-chan, what’s going on?” The ash haired girl asked, trying to put a hand on the youngers shoulder to calm her down.

“Just answer the question.” She stated roughly, needing to know if this drive was just a waste. “Please.” She added after Kotori just stared at her.

“N-No, but Maki-chan-“ She was cut off by loud cursing and a car door being slammed.

The red head wasn’t sure where else to go so she started her path to the house, Nico had probably come home in the time she was out right? She reasoned with herself as she heard her phone ring. She grabbed it without hesitation,

“Nico-chan?” She asked, sounding way too excited.

The other line was silent for a moment, probably in shock. “N-No? Um, Dr. Nishikino, we need you in here for an emergency surgery.” She stated after the shock of her normally calm boss sounding so desperate.

“Fucking hell.” Maki grumbled, maybe if she went she could get her mind off of Nico, who was totally fine. “Fine. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” She stated before shutting the phone and any further conversation.

She quickly grabbed one of the sets of scrubs kept in her office. “What’s the situation?” She asked the nurse behind her while changing.

“Serious car crash, twenty five years old, female, according to the police she had been drunk driving and collided with a tree. She’s in critical condition.” The nurse stated. Maki had always liked that nurse.

“Do we have a name?” Maki asked, putting on the last of her clothing.

“They said they found her ID in her purse,” She said flipping the paper on the clipboard. “Yazawa Nico.” She stated and Maki turned ghost white. She really hated this nurse.

“No. That can’t be right.” She said desperately, grabbing the clipboard from the now scared nurses’ hands. It was right there, her name printed in bold letters. She whipped her head back towards the poor nurse. “Bring me to where she is. Now.” The nurse yelped and nodded, walking in the direction of the ICU.

“She needs surgery quickly or she won’t live.” The nurse said, voice nothing more than a whisper.

“I know that.” The red head sighed, stopping dead in her tracks. There was no way she could make it through surgery without crying once or twice, but if anyone else did the surgery and messed up she would personally strangle them. “Tell transport to get her to the operating room. I’ll meet you there.” She had made up her mind. She didn’t trust Nico’s life in anyone else’s hands, even if they were some of the best in the country.

She took a deep breath as she got prepped, she couldn’t break down during this. This was too important. She kept repeating that to herself as she stepped into the operating room.

It was worse than she had thought, punctured lung and kidney, almost all of the bones on her right side broken, shrapnel had littered her skin, not to mention the fact she was drinking which made her bleeding that much worse. She now sat in a coma in the hospitals best ICU room, and Maki hadn’t left her side since surgery. Everything was going… Alright. Her levels were normal, she wasn’t running a fever and only now did Maki take time to sit in the chair, gingerly hold Nico’s hand and just cry.

The days passed, and then the weeks, and months. Maki had practically lived in that room the whole time, having the staff bring up an extra bed. Their friends’ visits slowly decreased, well, other than Nozomi, who was the second most distraught over her best friends accident.

Maki now sat next to the bed, hand intertwined with the comatose girl as she went on, telling her about her day, how she had caught one of the nurses in the broom closet with one of the married doctors, the kinds of things she knew Nico loved. She felt a sudden squeeze and was met with weak red eyes, her own amethyst teared up immediately.

“N-Nico-chan,” She said weakly through the tears. “I-I’m so sorry.”

She heard a weak laugh, “It’s okay Maki-chan…” Her voice was quiet, nothing like the loud boisterous one she had been missing over the past few months. “Hey Maki-chan, Smile for Nico Nii.” The older girl said, a small smile on her once shining face. “I wanna see you smile one last time.”

The red heads face had tears streaming down them but she still put on a smile. “Of course Nico-chan, whatever you wa-“ Her face turned into shock, “W-What d-do you mean one last time?” She asked shakily.

“I love you Maki-chan.” Nico said, smile still on her lips.

“No. No. No. Nico-chan you can’t do this. Please.” Maki begged.

“It’ll be alright Maki-chan.” She said, eyes closing slightly before opening again.

“Please don’t go.”” She said leaning up to kiss her once. “I can’t live without you.”

Nico gave a weak chuckle, “I’m always with you Maki-chan. Every time you smile.” Eyes closing again.

“Nico-chan…” Her voice was hardly a whisper, she put on an obnoxious smile so the girl in front of her could see.

“I love you Maki-chan.” Nico said one last time, before her eyes finally closed.

“I-I love you too Nico-chan.” Maki tried choking out through her tears as the small hands grip released.


End file.
